NintendoCity
For '''NintendoCity (London)' click here.'' NintendoCity is a large Nintendo-themed amusement park in Kawasaki, Japan. Based on Nintendo, the park contains rides, shops and hotels linking to the various games Nintendo has made. Strategically placed near the city of Tokyo the park is within driving distance of Haneda Airport with bus services running daily to and from the park. There is a total of seven hotels and a large department store, centred around Nintendo-themed merchandise. Furthermore, there is a Michelin-star restaurant, in the Kalos region of the park, selling sushi in fun ways, specifically as Pokemon. The park is open from 9am until 9pm in Summer and 10am until 7pm in the Winter. The park is owned by Fuji-Q Highland. Park Presentation Pentagonal in shape, the park has got ten themed areas surrounding the plaza in the centre, known as MiiPlaza. Unlike it's European counterpart, NintendoLand London, the park is much more compact, with areas being relatively close. The entrance is in the south of the park, with a large parking lot underneath the main entrance named: New Mauville, obviously linking to the Hoenn region of Pokemon. Once getting into the park, a fantasial castle is seen, Hyrule Castle. The plaza is decorated with blossom trees. This area is MiiPlaza, the most common area in the park for StreetPass services. From there five paths appear on the five corners of the pentagon. To go north, would take you in to Hyrule Castle and the surrounding Hyrule Market and other Legend of Zelda themed rides and stalls, however it will also take you to the peaceful village of New Leaf. New Leaf is a small village with small wooden houses decorated like the game. The design is a lot like Animal Crossing: New Leaf, as there is a small railway to the north, with a train station, and on the otherside is Main Street. To go northeast would take you to the Mushroom Kingdom, where there is Peach Castle and the Coconut Mall, the parks largest shopping district, nevertheless the area beholds another commercial part, Toad's Harbour and furthermore Sunshine Airport. The area is bordering the lake. Next to the Mushroom Kingdom is Kirbyland, though stylized 'KirbyLand!'. The area is home to the large food court, elevated ten metres over the lake.,. In the centre of Kirbyland is the fountain of dreams. Next is the south east path, which takes you to the Mysterious Planet, from Pikmin, where there is many labrinths and a creature zoo to the far north. Next to that, is Lumiose City, the most extensive area. This features an 180 metre tall Lumiose tower in the centre, with the surrounding streets and shops being named exactly like the shops in X&Y. Note the addition of the PokeMuseum to the north, where the gardens feature miniture versions of every region in the series. If you were to go south, it would take you to the parking lots, but southwest would take you to Yoshi's Island, with a Yoshi falls racetrack and a Baby Park, there is also a zoo, with exotic animals and many family-orientated rides, unlike the rest of the darker west side of the park. Branching off of this part is METROID, the part themed on the Metroid series, home to a large dome, in which, the light is very dim, and so, other then the lights from the rollercoasters and rides, you can see very little. The roof is panelled with panoramic screens, so when you look up, it looks as if you are in outer space. Going west would lead you to Wily Castle. The Megaman themed area of the park also features a large portion of Super Smash Bros. themed rides, to fill up the large space they had leftover. Wily Castle is the tallest castle in the park, standing at 88 metres tall and is the second largest building, after the METROID dome. Furthermore, Wily Castle contains two rollercoasters. The last location is New Echo Village, a village based off of Natsume's (Marvellous') Harvest Moon. Park Navigation In order to get around, guests can either walk around the park, get the train or get the canal service. There is two train services, the North & Lake service and the South & Garden service, the canal system has stops situated throughout the park, including circuiting the MiiPlaza. The canal service costs money whereas the train service allows free transportation throughout the northern and southern parts of the park. Train Service The two train services are both situated in the north and south parts of the park, with lines allowing quick transportation to and from the entrance to the park. Below is the station order for both lines. North & Lake Service *New Echo Village *Hyrule Castle *Hyrule Market *New Leaf *Coconut Mall *Toad's Harbour *Kirbyland *Lumiose City Tower South & Garden Service *Lumiose City Tower *Yoshi's Island *METROID Dome *Park Entrance *MiiPlaza *Wily Castle *Smash Bros. Plaza *New Echo Village * Category:Amusement Parks